


clear my conscience

by magnificentmatt



Series: WINTER WEEK 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Eve, Drabble, F/M, Incest, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentmatt/pseuds/magnificentmatt
Summary: Every night on Christmas Eve, Katie shows up at his bedroom door, armed with her favorite fuzzy blanket and that look of excitement on her face that never goes away, no matter how old she gets.





	clear my conscience

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: tradition

Matt had almost forgotten.

Scratch that - he  _had_ forgotten, completely, about their little tradition, regardless of the fact that it's been going on for as long as he can remember. Every night on Christmas Eve, Katie shows up at his bedroom door, armed with her favorite fuzzy blanket and that look of excitement on her face that never goes away, no matter how old she gets. Last year, she'd knocked on his door with a "hey, I can't tell you what, but Mom got you the  _coolest_ present this year!" He'd spent the entirety of the night trying to force it out of her, with pokes and thrown pillows, but she'd been too stubborn to get a good response out of.

But, if even for a moment, he'd forgotten. Which is why when he opens the door to see her on the other side, hideous orange blanket tossed over her shoulder, he tilts his head to the side in bewilderment instead of immediately letting her in. "Pidge?" he says, voice croaky from either the misuse or the surprise. "Whatcha doin'?" ( _Coming to visit you in the dead of night,_ the traitorous voice in his head whispers.  _Maybe it's what you've always wanted it to be, huh?_ ) 

"Don't tell me you  _forgot,_ you idiot," she responds, rolling her eyes in a way that's too playful to resemble any actual animosity and chucking her blanket at him. He catches it on instinct, and maybe it's the texture of it that makes the memories click back into place, because he feels like a dumbass a second after.

"Oh, right," he says. "I forgot it was Christmas Eve." ( _Except he'd known the date an hour ago. It's just that the second that she'd come in with those shorts that ride up her thighs and that tank top that's too big for her, he'd forgotten everything about everything._ )

Katie laughs at him and pushes her way into his room, flopping down onto his bed sheets. "Sure, make yourself at home," he says, desperately hoping that she can't feel the tension that he knows he's emitting. It was never like this before. He'd never  _felt_ like this, so strongly and so wickedly. ( _For as long as he can remember there were always thoughts, thoughts of the two of them spending time together, but they hadn't really delved into the more hormonal territory until a few months ago. He hadn't even realized it, how_ wrong  _it all was, until he'd woken up from a specific type of dream, his sheets wet with more than just his sweat._ )

"I will, thank you very much," she says, and she turns onto her back to face him. Her tank top rides up her stomach to reveal her skin, pale and smooth, contrasting against his own from his old September tan that hasn't quite gone away yet. Matt swallows, once, and trains his eyes toward the ceiling. If he's gonna be a freak, he's gonna be a gentlemanly freak, at least.

"Scooch your butt over," he tells her, laying down onto the sheets next to her. It's an excuse to look up instead of at her, without it seeming like it's intentional. "You wanna watch a movie? Nightmare before Christmas or something?"

"Sure," she agrees, and even though he's not looking, he feels the movement of the sheets as she pulls herself up to a sitting position. "Though, ooh, is Love Actually on Netflix? I've been meaning to see that."

"Sounds good," Matt says, moving to find his laptop, even though the pit in his stomach is getting bigger. Of course she'd suggest a rom-com with complete innocence, and he's going to spend the next two hours comparing every pretty character to her. But he's never been able to say no to her, would never even dream of it, so he just reminds himself that he is a doomed, doomed man as he picks up his computer.

(Katie, being herself, falls asleep halfway through the movie. Matt hates himself for staring, but she looks downright pretty with the light from the television lighting up her face, so he takes longer than he should to turn the TV off. He's not sure how long he spends just laying there, glaring at the ceiling with shaky hands, but it feels like an eternity. _Please don't feel like this forever,_ he thinks.  _Please don't ruin your relationship with her over whatever this is._ )


End file.
